Snow Day
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: A bit of fun on this snowy day! Please review! What? Why is the snow melting? That's not fair. I'm gonna cry now!


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.  
  
Authors notes: Wayhey! Snow day, haven't had one of those for about 5 years. OMG it's actually snowing in south Wales, I almost had a heart attack! Anyway, thought I'd write a snow day for SG1.  
  
Snow day!  
  
Samantha Carter was swearing at her car. She sighed and tried the ignition once again. The car let out a chug and a bang then went dead.  
  
"Argh! Why me? Why today? Darn you car!" She yelled hitting the steering wheel. She fumbled around in her pocket trying to find her mobile (cell phone for you Americans).  
  
Getting out of the car, she kicked one of the tyres and sat down on a snow- covered log. She found the number of the SGC on speed dial and waited for a reply.  
  
"Come on, come on. Argh!" She was answered by a beep signalling the line as engaged. She disconnected and tried Colonel O'Neill's office.  
  
After trying to get through to numerous people, she eventually got hold of Teal'c.  
  
"What do you mean, the base is snowed in...how is that possible?" She sighed. "Alright, I'll walk the rest of the way and help the recovery teams dig you out. Yeah, okay see you soon."  
  
She put the phone back in her pocket, locked the doors of her car and started the walking up the long, winding road to the bases entrance pulling her winter jacket around her.  
  
------------------  
  
Jack O'Neill was humming along to the radio when he passed a very familiar car on the side of the road. He pulled over and got out of his truck to see what had happened. Laughing he got back in and drove off, hoping to spot his 2IC along the way.  
  
Sure enough, not two minutes later he saw a figure stumbling in the snow.  
  
"Hey Carter!" He yelled through the open window.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"You wanna lift?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As soon as Sam got into his car he turned up the heat.  
  
"Carter, you look frozen!"  
  
"I feel fr...frozen." She stuttered.  
  
Jack reached over to the back seat; he grabbed a warm blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what happened?" He asked as he pulled out onto the road and drove off.  
  
"Damn car has an aversion snow and hills." She laughed.  
  
"Happens to the best of us." He smiled back.  
  
--------------------  
  
When they arrived at the base and Sam had thawed out a bit, they found that the base was now clear of snow and a lot of airmen were walking around with those silver foil blankets to keep the heat in.  
  
General Hammond and Teal'c strode up to Jacks' car.  
  
"Morning Colonel, Major."  
  
"Morning General." Said Jack, Sam's teeth were still chattering. "Hey Teal'c!"  
  
"O'Neill, what is wrong with Major Carter?"  
  
"I'm fine Teal'c, ju...just a bit co...cold."  
  
"You sure Major? Maybe you should go and see Dr Fraiser."  
  
"I'm sure...aaaachoooo!" She sneezed. "I'll be fine Sir."  
  
"No way Carter, you are gonna go and see the Doc. End of story!"  
  
"But Colonel..."  
  
"Don't want to hear it Major."  
  
"Yes Sir." She said pulling the blanket closer to her, she got out of the car and slammed the door.  
  
Jack also got out and locked the door. He started to follow Sam as she walked over to the base, Hammond and the Jaffa tailing him.  
  
"So Sir, where's Daniel?"  
  
"Stuck in his apartment as far as I know. He left a very cryptic message on my machine, something about making snow angels from inside his kitchen!"  
  
"Oh kay... Daniel really needs to stop drinking so much coffee!"  
  
"I do not understand the principal of these snow angels."  
  
"Well, first you have to lay in the sno...SAM!" Jack rushed ahead to where the major had collapsed on to the snow-covered ground.  
  
"Get her to the infirmary." Said the General as Jack lifted the limp body.  
  
----------------------  
  
"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest and stay warm." Sam heard as she came round.  
  
"J'ck." She mumbled.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the awake and warm."  
  
"Wha' happen'd?"  
  
"You collapsed as a result of over working, then getting slight hypothermia." Said Janet Fraiser.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes oh. Sam honey, what were you doing to get so cold?"  
  
"My car broke down, then I sat on a log to phone the base but it was engaged, then I rang..."  
  
"Okay, we get the picture."  
  
"You know, scientists may be really smart, but they lack any common sense!" Laughed Jack as both Janet and Sam hit him. "Hey!"  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
"Just remember those huge needles I'm saving for a rainy day!"  
  
"What a day to spend in bed!"  
  
"Yep, and Hammond's had given SG1 some down time because Daniel's stuck in his apartment, slowly getting high on caffeine!"  
  
"We really should get him on to decaf!"  
  
Teal'c walked in to the infirmary covered in snow. "O'Neill, General Hammond has been showing me how to make snow angels!"  
  
"Hammond?"  
  
"That is what I said O'Neill." The three Air Force officers almost wet themselves they were laughing so hard.  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"It's...jus...Hammond...angels..." Jack couldn't stop creasing himself.  
  
"I still find the Tau'ri to be a strange race!" Teal'c said to himself while he walked away. 


End file.
